Aimer, entre larmes et sourires
by SalemaW
Summary: Ginji et Kazuki sont censés être morts dans une explosion...Mais estce réellement le cas?Ban,Jûbei et Shido vont donc devoir récupérer un bien précieux...Couples:BanGinji,AkaShi et KazuJûbei.
1. C'était pas fini?

**Auteur :** toujours moi.

**Crédits :** personnages à leurs auteurs sauf ceux qui ne vous disent rien.

Pour les citations : Kyo, Avril Lavigne, Shooter.

**Rating :** T +13 pour que ce soit plus accessible.

**Pairing :** Ban et Ginji, Kazuki et Jûbei, Shido et Akabane.

**Note : **ma deuxième fic sur Get Backers. Elle sera assez différente de la première et j'espère que vous l'aimerez !

**Note1 :** les pensées sont en italique.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews !!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Flash back**

****

Heaven leur avait confié une mission à tous les cinq. Un docteur en génétique milliardaire les payait extrêmement généreusement s'ils retrouvaient son ordinateur portable. En effet, celui-ci contenait des données d'une infinie importance. Leur recherche les mena jusqu'à un entrepôt désaffecté de la côte. Le plan était simple : pendant que Shido, Ban et Jûbei s'occupaient des gardes, Kazuki et Ginji entraient dans le bâtiment afin de récupérer le bien du client.

En cette belle journée ensoleillée, ils pensaient que cette mission se réglerait sans problème, et pourtant… Parfois l'impensable peut se produire. Les trois hommes qui étaient restés dehors entendirent un bruit assourdissant et se retournèrent vivement. L'entrepôt venait d'exploser et des flammes gigantesques s'en échappaient. Midô hurla quelque chose et se dirigea vers le bâtiment en feu. Il fut stoppé par les deux autres : il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, aucun d'eux n'était en mesure d'entrer dans ce brasier afin de sauver Ginji et Kazuki.

Les pompiers arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux. A l'intérieur, ils ne retrouvèrent qu'une paire de gants carbonisée et deux grelots noircis par la cendre. Voilà tout ce qu'il restait des deux hommes. Shido s'assit alors sur le sol, le regard dans le vide. En quelques minutes, il avait perdu deux de ses précieux amis. Jûbei s'installa à côté de lui et serra violemment les grelots. Celui qu'il aimait avait disparu et il ne parvenait pas à y croire. Ban, quant à lui, était beaucoup moins calme. Fou de rage, il détruisit tout ce qui demeurait encore debout dans les alentours.

Morts. Kazuki et Ginji étaient morts.

**_Sad_****_ day, sad day, sortez les civières_**

****

Pas la peine de civières, les secours l'avaient rapidement compris. Pas de corps, pas d'obsèques. Voilà ce que nous avions décidé. Le soir même de l'accident, je suis retourné chez Madoka et je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle. Elle a beaucoup pleuré, mais moi, j'étais bien trop perturbé pour que mes larmes ne viennent. Tout ceci me semblait si irréel, que j'avais du mal à croire que ça c'était vraiment passé. Oui, aujourd'hui sera une bien triste journée, ou plutôt le début d'une longue série de jours de deuil. Kazuki, Ginji, jamais je ne vous oublierais. Où que vous soyez, reposez en paix.

**_Tomorrow is a different day._**

****

Oui, demain sera un jour totalement différent car tu ne seras pas là Kazuki, plus jamais. Le son de ta voix, ta présence… j'en serais privé à jamais. Pourquoi ? Toi, tu ne méritais pas de mourir, vraiment pas. Et dire que tu as disparu avant que je ne retrouve la vue. Désormais, je n'ai plus aucun espoir de revoir ton visage et ton sourire. Je n'ai même pas pu te dire au revoir… Kazuki, pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir su te protéger. Pardonne-moi. Je t'aimais tellement… Oui, demain sera un jour différent car tu ne verras pas le soleil qui se lève sur la ville. Que ton âme repose en paix mon amour.

**_Life is a bitch and then you die._**

****

"Ban-chan". Plus jamais tu ne m'appelleras ainsi. La vie est vraiment pourrie. Pourquoi a-t-elle décidé de te faire mourir, toi le petit ange de l'électricité ? Je suis assis dans notre petite voiture et je fixe désespérément le siège vide à côté de moi. Fini. Tout est fini. Les Get Backers et notre histoire viennent de partir en fumée comme ce maudit entrepôt. Si seulement j'y étais entré moi aussi, j'aurais pu mourir avec toi et te dire ces mots que tu attendais si patiemment. Je t'aime. A présent, je n'aurais plus l'occasion de te le montrer. Je t'aime. Voilà ce que j'aurais du te dire. Ginji… je n'avais que toi. Maintenant que tu es mort, qu'est ce que je vais devenir ? Dis-le moi… Ginji, sois heureux là où tu es désormais.

**Fin du flash back**

****

Un mois plus tard.

Ban, Jûbei et Shido étaient assis à une table de l'Honky Tonk. Malgré leurs nombreux différents, ils avaient décidé de travailler ensemble en tant que récupérateurs afin de ne pas trop penser à l'accident. Toutefois, aucun d'eux n'était parvenu à faire son deuil et c'était compréhensible. Paul leur avait servi un café quand la belle Heaven entra.

- Bonjour.

Comme d'habitude, elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

- Ce matin j'ai reçu une vidéo très troublante.

Silence.

- La vidéo a été envoyée par le docteur milliardaire qui vous avez engagés.

Elle savait que la moindre allusion à cette mission était à prescrire, mais dans ce cas, c'était nécessaire.

- Et que montre t-elle ? soupira le Beast Master.

- Kazuki et Ginji prisonniers dans un laboratoire.

Midô fracassa la table d'un coup de poing.

- Ne mens pas !

- Juge par toi-même.

Elle tourna l'ordinateur portable vers eux. On pouvait effectivement apercevoir les deux jeunes gens auxquels il manquait leurs principaux accessoires. Ils semblaient en mauvaise santé, mais ils étaient en vie…

- Ban, Shido, Jûbei, vous devez les retrouver !!

**Voilà le prologue !! A suivre… Reviews ????**


	2. Aya Maori

**Note :** mirki à ceux qui se sont arrêtés pour lire le prologue.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Flash back**

****

Kazuki et Ginji entrèrent confiants dans l'entrepôt. Ils furent rapidement attaqués par des hommes bien trop faible pour eux. Ils s'en débarrassèrent en un rien de temps et se dirigèrent vers l'ordinateur portable posé à même le sol. A peine le tisseur l'eut-il prit, qu'un gaz s'en échappa. La fumée bleue les plongea alors dans un profond sommeil. Ils ne virent qu'une silhouette s'approcher d'eux. Celle-ci portait un masque et souriait étrangement. Elle s'assura que les deux hommes dormaient et les fit transporter dans sa camionnette. L'engin démarra et le kidnappeur déclencha les explosifs placés au préalable dans le bâtiment. Alors qu'il s'éloignait avec sa précieuse marchandise, un bruit assourdissant retentit et de hautes flammes s'élevèrent de l'entrepôt.

**Fin du flash back **

****

Aya Maori, le docteur en génétique milliardaire, souriait joyeusement. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré tous les capturer, mais il fallait savoir se contenter de ce que l'on avait. Déjà un mois qu'il les avait en sa possession. Fabuleux ! Fantastique ! Merveilleux ! Son rêve s'était enfin réalisé. Il avait enfin le loisir d'étudier à volonté deux spécimens fort intéressants. Maori utilisait désormais Ginji comme une pile et notait précisément l'amplitude et l'intensité de chaque décharge électrique. Kazuki, quant à lui, était attaché à une chaise en titane et devait confectionner divers objets grâce à ses fils. Le scientifique en observait les fibres au microscope électronique et les testait avec de nombreux produits chimiques. Toutefois, son but ultime était tout autre : il souhaitait cloner les deux hommes afin de posséder une armée de combattants et de les vendre au prix fort au gouvernement.

Les deux otages se trouvaient dans un état assez inquiétant. En effet, ils ne dormaient que quelques heures de temps à autre et n'étaient nourris que par perfusion. De plus, ils étaient à bout de force, étant surexploité. Au départ, ils avaient tenté de lutter et de s'enfuir, mais ils comprirent rapidement que c'était absolument inutile. Aya Maori connaissait parfaitement leurs forces et leurs faiblesses grâce à un raisonnement logique. L'intelligence de cet homme couplée à sa folie, le rendait extrêmement dangereux. Désormais, Kazuki et Ginji ne souhaitaient plus qu'une chose : mourir au plus vite, étant persuadé que plus personne ne viendrait les sauver.

Ooooooooooo

Ginji… ou que tu sois je te retrouverais, je t'en fais la promesse. Sais-tu dans quel enfer je vis depuis un mois ? Chaque nuit passé seul dans la voiture, j'hésitais entre continuer à vivre ou te rejoindre dans la mort. De nombreuses fois j'ai caressé mon poignet avec la lame d'un couteau et à chaque fois je stoppai mon geste, comme si une force invisible me protégeait. Etait-ce toi qui me préservait, Probablement… Ginji, attends-moi, j'arrive.

**_A hope inside the darkness…_**

Kazuki... Alors que je m'étais résigné et que je commençai à accepter le fait que tu sois mort, j'apprends que tu vis toujours, quelque part, prisonnier des mains d'un psychopathe. Je te sauverais de ses griffes mon amour, je t'en fais la promesse. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te ramener à mes côtés. Kazuki, mon ange, sois patient, j'arrive.

**_A light inside the darkness…_**

****

Ginji, Kazuki, alors comme ça vous êtes encore en vie ? On ne pouvait espérer meilleure nouvelle. Cette tristesse et ces ténèbres qui nous entourent depuis votre disparition vont s'effacer grâce à votre retour. Ne vous inquiétez pas mes amis, nous allons venir vous porter secours.

Oooooooooooo

Les trois récupérateurs étaient restés sans voix après le visionnage de la cassette. Heaven attendit quelques minutes avant de poursuivre ses explications.

- Ils sont enfermés dans le laboratoire de votre ancien client, Aya Maori. La pièce est située dans les sous-sols de sa villa au bord de la mer. Méfiez-vous car je pense qu'il s'intéresse également à vous trois. Bonne chance.

Ils la saluèrent et quittèrent précipitamment l'Honky Tonk.

- Tu crois réellement que Ginji et Kazuki sont en vie ? demanda Paul.

- Je l'espère de tout mon cœur…

Ooooooooooo

Akabane observait paisiblement le Beast Master du haut d'un immeuble.

- Où cours-tu ainsi mon petit Shido ? Cette fois-ci, je vais te suivre dans ta mission. Te regarder me fera passer le temps et ravira mes sens.

Kurodo souriait en imaginant pouvoir un jour poser ses mains sur le corps du jeune homme. Oui, un jour Shido Fuyuki serait à lui, parole de docteur !

Oooooooooooo

Jûbei soupira. En l'absence de Kazuki, Ban et Shido se relayaient pour lui tenir le bras afin de le guider. Cette situation l'exaspérait au plus haut point, d'autant plus qu'il sentait très bien que ça gênait les deux autres. Toutefois, en un mois, Ban et Shido avaient cessé de se disputer, leur humeur n'étant pas au beau fixe.

Ils marchèrent longtemps avant d'arriver devant un immense portail en fer forgé. Les poignées représentaient des têtes de dragons et des gardes tout aussi effrayant surveillaient les lieux. Les trois récupérateurs s'étaient cachés derrière des buissons afin de réfléchir à un plan d'attaque : ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur.

- C'est une véritable forteresse cette baraque, remarqua Midô.

- Toi et Jûbei, vous n'avez qu'à rejoindre les sous-sols grâce au plan donné par Heaven. Pendant ce temps, je m'occuperais des gardes et du système de sécurité. Ca vous va ?

- Oui, très bien, acquiesca l'aveugle.

Le maître du Jagan grogna, prit le bras de Jûbei et se dirigea vers l'arrière de la villa. Les gardes les remarquèrent et le Beast Master leur sauta dessus afin de les stopper.

Ooooooooooo

Ban trouva assez difficilement l'entrée des souterrains, la porte étant habilement dissimulée derrière une fontaine. Il détruisit la planche de bois et entra avec son coéquipier. Ils traversèrent, dans le plus grand silence, les égouts, avant d'atteindre une grande porte blindée où était inscrit « entrée interdite ». Ils s'en moquèrent et poursuivirent leur route. A présent, ils déambulaient dans des couloirs apparentés à des catacombes.

- Tourne à droite Midô.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'entends une voix d'homme et elle ressemble à celle du client quand on l'avait rencontré à l'Honky Tonk.

- Si tu le dis…

Ils bifurquèrent donc et atteignirent enfin l'entrée du laboratoire, une centaine de mètres plus loin.

Oooooooooooooo

- Zoomorphie, le loup !!

Les gardes ayant tués de sang-froid les animaux qu'il avait appelé, Shido avait décidé de se débrouiller seul afin de limiter les dégâts. Ses ennemis étaient cinq hommes, extrêmement robustes, un peu trop peut-être. Il se demandait avec quoi ils avaient été nourris.

- Zoomorphie, le lion !

Il parvint alors à se débarrasser de quatre d'entre eux. Le dernier, le chef sans doute, se révélait beaucoup plus résistant.

- Zoomorphie, le…. Haa !!!

Le garde lui avait tiré une balle dans l'épaule et le Beast Master, déjà blessé, s'écroula sur le sol. Il tenta de se relever mais la douleur l'en dissuada. L'autre s'avança afin de l'achever, quand il cria. La lettre « J » venait de le tuer…

Oooooooooooo

Aya Maori observait Ban et Jûbei entrain de réfléchir devant la porte de son laboratoire.

- Venez mes agneaux, je vous attends…

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**La suite ne pourra pas être tapée avant plusieurs jours à cause de la Japan expo. A bientôt !**


	3. Sauvetages

**Note :** mirki à ceux qui lisent ma fic ou qui laissent des reviews.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shido sortit peu à peu de l'inconscience. Une importante douleur paralysait son épaule et il sentait que son corps était lourd. Il était réellement blessé et il aurait pu y rester si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas sauvé. Qui était-ce déjà ? La lettre « J » s'imposa alors à son esprit. Il ne pouvait y croire. Pourquoi Akabane lui serait-il venu en aide ? Mystère…

Le Beast Master se tortilla légèrement en étouffant un cri de souffrance. La surface sur laquelle il était allongé était relativement tiède et lisse. Il soupira et fit un effort pour ouvrir ses yeux. Il scruta les alentours et s'aperçut qu'il était dans une sorte de cave. La pièce était assez petite et pas très propre. Quelques faibles rayons de lumière passaient par un trou moyen creusé dans le mur. Il entendit alors des pas derrière lui mais n'avait pas la force de se tourner.

- Tu es revenu à toi mon petit Shido ?

Le Beast Master grimaça en entendant la voix du terrible Docteur Jackal.

- Où suis-je ?

- Dans une vieille cave désaffectée. Comme tu étais vraiment mal en point, je me suis arrêté dès que possible pour te soigner.

- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

- Mais parce que je m'inquiète pour toi mon petit Shido.

Cette conversation n'avait absolument plus rien de normal.

- Merci, murmura t-il à contre cœur.

Les derniers évènements lui revinrent alors en mémoire.

- Midô, Jûbei, il faut que…

- Chut, repose-toi.

Kurodo avait posé un doigt sur les lèvres du blessé.

- Tu n'es absolument pas en état de les aider. Tu ne peux même pas te lever. Je suis persuadé qu'ils s'en sortiront très bien sans toi.

- J'espère…

Shido dû bien reconnaître qu'Akabane avait raison. Blessé ainsi, il était inutile.

Ooooooooooooo

- On n'a pas le choix Jûbei, il faut défoncer cette porte.

- C'est très discret.

- On s'en fout. On n'a pas le temps de trop réfléchir. Ils sont derrière cette porte, on doit y aller.

- C'est d'accord.

Ban utilisa sa morsure du serpent pour leur ouvrir un passage. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans un vaste laboratoire de recherche. Ils repérèrent rapidement leurs amants au fond de la pièce. Toutefois, un autre homme était présent : Aya Maori se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, près d'un ordinateur, et souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Bienvenue à vous. Je suis réellement heureux de vous voir ici.

Le maître du Jagan grogna.

- Tu vas payer, enfoiré !!

Le scientifique secoua nonchalamment la tête et posa son doigt sur une manette bleue.

- Si vous tenter quoi que se soit, vos deux amis mouront dans l'instant. Pour plus de sécurité, j'avais installé un dispositif d'autodestruction sur leurs chaînes. Si j'étais vous, je coopèrerais gentiment.

Ils n'avaient plus le choix. La vie de leurs amants était désormais entre leurs mains.

Ooooooooooo

Shido fixait inlassablement le plafond, espérant y trouver un quelconque indice sur le comportement étrange du docteur Jackal.

- Tu as faim Shido-kun ?

- Euhhh oui, merci. _« kun ??? » Depuis quand il m'appelle aussi familièrement et surtout depuis quand est-il… gentil ?_

- Parfait.

Il lui tendit un sandwich.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à le découper ?

Il fit alors apparaître l'un de ses précieux scalpels et le Beast Master grimaça.

- Merci, mais je vais me débrouiller.

- Comme tu veux.

Akabane s'adossa à la porte et observa longuement le maître des animaux. Il le détailla afin d'imprimer chaque courbes de sa silhouette dans son esprit.

- Tu veux ma photo Akabane ?

Il avait réussi à se redresser légèrement sur ses coudes et avait croisé le regard améthyste du médecin.

- Si tu me la donnes, je l'accepterais volontiers. Toutefois, je préfère l'original.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

Un étrange sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Kurodo.

- Tu vois mon cher Shido, si je t'ai sauvé, c'est pour que tu me sois redevable.

- Je n'ai rien à t'offrir.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Et quoi donc ?

- Toi mon petit Shido. C'est toi que je veux.

- Quoi ????

Ooooooooooooo

- Vous souhaitez récupérer vos amis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait, répondit Jûbei.

- Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas fini de les étudier.

- Ce ne sont pas des rats de laboratoires !!!!!

Le maître du Jagan parvenait difficilement à garder son calme et l'aveugle tentait de le raisonner. Le moindre faux pas pouvait être fatal.

**_I'm scared…_**

****

Ginji, j'ai peur. Peur d'agir trop brutalement et d'entraîner ta perte. Maori est là, à portée de main, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Si jamais il tire sur cette manette… Je n'ose même pas imaginer. Ginji, tu sembles dormir dans ce caisson qui te retient prisonnier. Une multitude de fils sont accrochés à ton corps. Comment ce malade a-t-il osé te faire une chose pareille ? Ginji, je vais te sortir d'ici, quelqu'en soit le prix. Je te le promets.

**_… but I hope._**

****

Kazuki… Midô m'a dit que tu étais là, au fond de la pièce, attaché à une machine infernale. A présent que je te sais en vie mon amour, j'ai repris confiance et j'espère à nouveau. J'espère te sortir d'ici afin que nous retrouvions notre vie. Kazuki, je te sauverais, je te le jure.

Ooooooooooo

- Oui mon petit Shido, c'est toi que je veux.

Le Beast Master se serait sans doute évanouit s'il avait été debout. Le terrible docteur Jackal serait attiré par lui ? Mais qu'avait-il fait au bon Dieu ? De toute manière il avait Madoka… Tiens, il l'avait complètement oublié celle-là. Il secoua un peu la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et vit Akabane s'approcher dangereusement de lui.

- Shido-kun, je saurais être patient, mais pas trop. D'accord ?

- Jamais je ne te cèderais Jackal !! Jamais !!! _Madoka est ma petite amie, Madoka est ma petite amie…_

Kurodo posa subitement ses lèvres sur celle du blessé. Celui-ci résista un instant avant de laisser le passage à la langue du médecin.

- _Qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire là ? C'est mal Shido, c'est mal. Même si Madoka est comme ta petite sœur, tu sais qu'elle t'aime beaucoup. Elle, elle est mignonne et gentille. Ce n'est pas un psychopathe qui… qui embrasse divinement bien…_

Akabane mit fin à leur baiser une fois qu'ils furent à bout de souffle.

- Tu vois Shido-kun, tu commences déjà à apprécier. _Et ça me réjouit au plus haut point._

Le Beast Master se rallongea et ferma les yeux afin d'essayer de réfléchir à tout ça.

Oooooooooooo

Midô se jeta sur Aya Maori pendant que Jûbei se dirigeai vers le fond du laboratoire. Le scientifique, extrêmement mécontent, tira la manette et un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. Le dispositif d'autodestruction s'était activé.

**A suivre… Reviews ???**

****


	4. Problèmes

**Note :** mirki à ceux qui lisent ma fic ou qui laissent des reviews.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Une minute pile…

Alors qu'Aya Maori se vidait de son sang sur le sol du laboratoire, Ban et Jûbei s'éloignaient rapidement des lieux avec leurs amants sur le dos.

- Où est Shido ?

- J'en sais rien. Le dresseur de singe a disparu. On le retrouvera plus tard. Pour le moment, il faut absolument amener Ginji et le tisseur à l'hôpital.

L'aveugle acquiesca silencieusement.

Ooooooooooo

Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire ou penser. Il suffit que je ferme les yeux pour sentir à nouveau les lèvres d'Akabane sur les miennes. Que m'arrive t-il ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas dégoûté par cet échange ? Pourquoi une sensation agréable m'a-t-elle envahit à ce moment là ? Ce n'est pas le fait d'être attiré par un homme qui me gêne, c'est d'être attiré par lui… Le Docteur Jackal n'est qu'un psychopathe sanguinaire. Il est inquiétant dans ses habits sombres et avec ses scalpels tranchants qu'il aime utiliser. Et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de tourner mes yeux vers lui. Il a un je ne sais quoi qui m'interpelle malgré moi. Shido, tu dois lutter. Tu ne dois pas devenir sa propriété.

Ooooooooooo

Kazuki et Ginji avaient été admis en urgences à l'hôpital le plus proche et avaient été installés dans une chambre double. Ban et Jûbei s'étaient placés sur une chaise, chacun à côté du lit de son amant respectif. Le médecin leur avait expliqué que, même si leur vie n'était pas en danger, ils demeuraient extrêmement faibles et des séquelles étaient à envisager.

Ooooooooooo

- N'essaies pas de te lever mon petit Shido, tu es encore faible. Ne t'en fais pas pour tes amis, j'irais les prévenir que je prends bien soin de toi.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça va les rassurer…

- Pourquoi donc ? Me penses-tu dangereux ?

- Non Akabane, tu n'es pas dangereux, tu es fou et vicieux, c'est différent.

- Oh… Tu vas finir par me vexer Shido-kun.

- _Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche… _Je pourrais avoir un peu d'eau s'il te plaît ?

- Evidemment ! Il lui tendit une bouteille. A peine eut-il finit de boire que le médecin l'embrassa à nouveau par surprise.

- _Encore ? Bon tant pis pour mes bonnes résolutions…_

A la grande joie de Jackal, le Beast Master répondit immédiatement à son baiser.

- _C'est plus simple que prévu… _

Ooooooooooo

Ginji, te voir si paisible et si calme dans ce lit d'hôpital me rend nerveux. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour te voir t'agiter de partout et t'entendre brailler des « Ban-chan » à longueur de journées. Je suis peut-être fou d'espérer cela, moi qui suis le premier à te frapper quand tu es trop excité. Toutefois, après avoir cru t'avoir perdu définitivement, je suis prêt à endurer n'importe quoi, du moment que tu es là. Dès que tu ouvriras les yeux, je te dirais ces trois mots que tu me réclamais si souvent. Ouvre tes yeux et je te dirais « je t'aime ».

**_Ai shiteru … and, forgive me please…_**

****

Kazuki, me pardonneras-tu de n'avoir su te protéger? Me pardonneras-tu d'avoir encore une fois manqué à mon devoir ? Je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais… Quand tu auras repris connaissance, je me plierais au moindre de tes désirs, encore plus qu'auparavant. Kazuki, je t'aime tellement et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop. Je veux bien rester aveugle toute ma vie si tu daignes te réveiller. Kazuki, je t'en prie, reviens parmi nous.

Oooooooooooo

Pendant que Shido se laisser embrasser par un docteur Jackal tout content, Kazuki se réveilla subitement alors que le coma de Ginji semblait s'aggraver. Le tisseur se tourna vers son amant puis observa l'empereur de la foudre et Ban.

- Jûbei ? Que se passe t-il ?

- Kazuki !!!

Il l'enlaça, fou de joie mais l'androgyne le repoussa gentiment.

- Jûbei, du calme ! Explique-moi pourquoi tu as les yeux fermés et qui sont ces deux personnes ?

Il pointa un doigt vers les Get Backers.

- Mais enfin Kazuki, je suis devenu aveugle depuis presque six moi. Puis Midô et Ginji sont les Get Backers. Ginji ? Tu te souviens ? L'empereur de la foudre !

- Connais pas. Tu es sûr que tu ne délires pas Jûbei ? Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire de cécité ?

Le cracheur soupira de désespoir. Son trésor était devenu amnésique. Le maître du Jagan retourna son attention vers son amant, en espérant qu'à son réveil, tout irait bien. A cet instant, l'appareil relié à son cœur sonna.

**A suivre… Reviews ??**


	5. Réveil

**Note :** mirki à ceux qui laissent des reviews ou qui lisent ma fic.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tous les appareils reliés à Ginji sonnèrent en même temps et le personnel médical accourut dans la chambre. Ils tentèrent de s'approcher du jeune homme afin de le sauver mais ce fut sans succès.

- Vous foutez quoi ??? hurla Ban.

- Désolé monsieur mais un champ électrique entoure votre ami. Nous ne pouvons pas le toucher.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du brun.

- Vas-y Ginji, continue comme ça mon vieux !!

En effet, l'empereur de la foudre était entrain d'absorber l'électricité du bâtiment par le biais des appareils qui l'entouraient, les déréglant totalement, d'où la sonnerie.

Ooooooooooo

Shido tenta de se mettre debout mais ses jambes ne le retinrent que quelques instants. Il aurait dû tomber lourdement sur le sol si Akabane ne l'avait pas rattrapé de justesse. Désormais, le Beast Master était dans les bras de Kurodo et hésitait entre tenter de s'enfuir ou se taire et rester immobile. Il opta pour la deuxième solution afin d'assurer sa sécurité.

Oooooooooooo

Une fois pleinement rechargé en électricité, Ginji ouvrit les yeux et sourit en apercevant Midô.

- Ban-chan !!

- Salut toi.

Jûbei lui adressa un signe de la tête et lui fit savoir qu'il était heureux de le savoir en vie.

- Et toi Kazu, ça va ?

Le tisseur jeta un regard étrange au blond.

- Désolé, mais je ne me souviens pas de vous.

- Hein ?

Ban expliqua alors à son petit empereur que son ami était devenu amnésique et ne se rappelait plus que de Jûbei.

- Ah… J'espère que la mémoire lui reviendra rapidement.

Le maître du Jagan se remémora alors la promesse qu'il s'était faite. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et s'approcha de Ginji.

- Gin, je m'étais promis que dès que tu te réveillerais, je te dirais quelque chose.

- Quoi donc Ban-chan ?

- Je t'aime.

Et il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres afin de le faire taire.

Ooooooooooo

- Repose-toi mon petit Shido, je vais prévenir tes amis que tu es en bonne santé. Je reviens le plus vite possible, ne t'en fais pas. Et surtout, n'essaie pas de t'enfuir, ça me ferait beaucoup de peine.

Le Beast Master hocha légèrement la tête et Jackal quitta la pièce.

- _Je sais que je devrais m'enfuir et retourner rapidement chez Madoka. Je sais aussi que c'est elle que je devrais regarder et aimer et non pas ce psychopathe. Toutefois, je n'ai pas tellement envie de partir d'ici. J'ai envie de le voir revenir et de l'embrasser encore une fois. Rien qu'une fois pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées._

Ooooooooooo

Kazuki tortillait nerveusement une mèche de cheveux autour d'un de ses doigts.

- Dis Jûbei, tu crois que je vais rester amnésique longtemps ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, le médecin a affirmé que tu retrouverais la mémoire peu à peu. Je t'aiderais, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Merci, mais ça m'embête tout de même. J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque des morceaux de ma vie et c'est extrêmement désagréable.

L'aveugle posa une main sur celle de son amant.

- Kazuki, l'essentiel est que tu sois en vie.

Jûbei laissa s'échapper quelques larmes malgré lui et Kazuki lui serra la main.

- Jûbei, tu as eu si peur que ça pour moi ?

Et malgré lui, il s'énerva violemment.

- A ton avis Kazuki ? Pendant un mois j'ai cru que tu étais mort !!!! J'ai pensé que plus jamais je n'aurais droit à ta présence et que je ne pourrais même plus espérer retrouver la vue afin de te revoir !!

- Pardon Jûbei, je ne savais pas…

- C'est rien…

Il respira profondément afin de se calmer et soupira.

- Désolé de m'être énervé.

- Pas grave.

Alors que Ban s'apprêtait à parler, le docteur Jackal entra dans la chambre sous le regard surpris et interrogateur de ses occupants.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Akabane ? grogna Midô.

- Lors de votre sauvetage, Shido a été blessé et je l'ai récupéré afin de le soigner. J'étais venu vous dire qu'il allait parfaitement bien et prendre des nouvelles des deux rescapés.

- Moi ça va, assura un Ginji effrayé par l'homme en noir.

- Dis Jûbei, qui est cet homme ? Et ce Shido, on le connaît ?

- Oui Kazuki, tu finiras par t'en souvenir.

Kurodo ne fit aucun commentaire et s'éclipsa aussi rapidement que ce qu'il était apparu. A dire vrai, il craignait que le Beast Master ait tenté de s'enfuir.

Ooooooooooo

Shido avait réussi à rester assis contre le mur. Il se sentait déjà mieux et pourrait bientôt remarcher. Il ouvrit subitement les yeux quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Akabane était déjà de retour.

- Alors ?

- Tes amis vont bien. Le seul problème est une légère amnésie de Kazuki.

- Oh…. _Le principal c'est qu'ils soient en vie. _Au fait Jackal, merci de m'avoir soigné.

Le médecin s'approcha de lui, tout sourire et, à sa grande surprise se fut Shido qui l'embrassa.

- Tu prends des initiatives ?

- Oui, je voulais simplement vérifier une petite chose.

- Quand tu iras mieux, je t'ausculterais en entier…

- On verra… _Je rêve ou il me fait des avances ????? C'est un véritable pervers ce type et il est hors de question que je lui cède. Pas tout de suite du moins… Il devra attendre et surtout me capturer. Jackal, je cours vite, très vite…_

Ooooooooooo

- Ban-chan !!! Shido est entre les mains d'Akabane !!!! Il doit beaucoup souffrir tu ne crois pas ?

- Mais non, le dresseur de singe ne risque rien, ne t'en fais pas. _Même si, personnellement, j'en ai rien à cirer._

**A suivre… Reviews ??**

**Prochain chapitre :**** l'amnésie de Kazuki et Jackal tente d'apprivoiser une nouvelle espèce : le Shido.**

****


	6. Retour aux habitudes?

**Note :** mirki pour les reviews et à ceux qui lisent cette fic.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin, les deux hommes quittèrent l'hôpital en compagnie de leurs amants. La vie allait enfin pouvoir reprendre peu à peu son cours normal.

- Nous vivons ensemble Jûbei ?

- Oui.

- Est-il normal qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul lit ?

- Oui.

Kazuki resta perplexe un moment. Bien sûr, il avait toujours aimé son protecteur et meilleur ami, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'ils puissent devenir plus intime. Si seulement il pouvait se souvenir …

Oooooooooooo

Shido était enfin parvenu à se tenir debout. Alors qu'il marchait doucement dans la pièce, Akabane l'enlaça par derrière.

- Alors, que comptes-tu faire à présent mon petit Shido ?

- Rentrer.

- Vraiment ?

Le Beast Master avait remarqué une certaine déception dans la voix du médecin.

- Tu sais Jackal, si tu me veux réellement, il va falloir que tu m'attrapes.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kurodo et il resserra son étreinte.

- Parfait. J'adore chasser.

- _J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. _Ah oui ?

- Oui, c'est très excitant de dompter sa proie. Je vais t'apprivoiser Shido.

Il déposa un baiser dans son cou.

- Je ne me laisserais pas faire si facilement.

- Tant mieux.

Shido se retourna afin d'embrasser son vis-à-vis mais mit fin à ce baiser rapidement.

- A bientôt Jackal.

- Oui, à très bientôt.

On pouvait apercevoir une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux du médecin.

Ooooooooooooo

Ban avait demandé à Paul de leur prêter une chambre pendant quelques jours, le temps que Ginji se remette totalement. Celui-ci accepta et Midô dû lui donner une avance en liquide.

- Ban-chan, si ça faisait cher, on aurait pu retourner directement dans la voiture. Je vais bien tu sais.

- Peu importe.

La vérité était que le brun souhaitait passer quelques jours tranquilles avec son petit ami. Il allait enfin pouvoir oublier ce mois de désespoir et d'envie de suicide. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais, il lui était arrivé d'utiliser son Jagan sur lui afin de faire revivre quelques instants l'image de son amant.

- Ban-chan !!!

- Mmh ?

Ginji avait crié afin de tirer Midô de ses pensées.

- Ban-chan, est-ce que ça va ? Tu es tout pâle.

- Ne t'en fais pas.

Ils étaient assis côté à côte sur le lit et Ban enlaça son amant.

- Ban-chan ?

- Tais toi.

L'empereur obtempéra et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte rassurante.

- Tu m'as manqué Ban-chan.

- Toi aussi. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

- Hein ?

- Non, rien.

Ginji sourit, sachant pertinemment que son chéri ne répèterait pas de fois de tel propos.

Ooooooooooooo

Alors que Jûbei prenait une douche, Kazuki s'appliqua à fouiller l'appartement à la recherche d'un objet qui puisse lui rendre ses souvenirs. Après quelques minutes, il trouva un album photo et l'ouvrit. Il s'assit contre le mur de la chambre afin de le feuilleter tranquillement. La première partie avait été consacrée à leur week-end à la mer avec Ban, Ginji, Shido et Emishi. Le tisseur observa avec attention toutes les prises mais son esprit refusait de reconnaître quoique ce soit. Dans la deuxième partie, était conservée des photos de l'anniversaire de Shido. Une des images attira l'attention de l'androgyne. Il était assis sur les genoux de Jûbei et semblait s'être endormi contre lui. Ses amis, ses sentiments… Il ne se souvenait plus de rien !!! Il jeta violemment l'album contre le mur d'en face. Jûbei, alerté par le bruit, se précipita dans la pièce.

- Kazuki ? Tu vas bien ?

- A ton avis ????

La voix du tisseur était étouffée par un mélange de rage et de peine. Jûbei s'approcha lentement de son amant et l'enlaça doucement.

- Jûbei… J'ai tout oublié, tous nos souvenirs…

Il éclata en sanglots et le cracheur d'aiguilles tenta de le calmer.

- Kazuki… Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois en vie, que ton amnésie n'est pas si grave, d'autant plus qu'elle est réversible. Je t'aime et je t'aiderais à retrouver la mémoire, peu importe le temps que ça prendra. L'essentiel est que tu sois là, en bonne santé.

- Jûbei… Merci… Mais je te cause vraiment du souci.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va s'arranger, je te le promets. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais. A présent, nous devrions aller dormir. Nous avons besoin de repos.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Ils se couchèrent et l'aveugle tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, contrairement à son amant. Allongé sur le dos, il fixait le plafond et tourna la tête vers le cracheur d'aiguilles. Soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Oooooooooooo

- Salut Madoka.

- Shido-san !!! Je commençais à être inquiète.

- Merci, mais je vais bien.

- Shido-san, je t'aime tu sais.

- Moi aussi petite sœur, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas des sentiments fraternels que la jeune fille avait à son égard, mais il refusait de la faire souffrir plus. Il l'aimait comme une sœur, et il fallait qu'elle l'accepte.

Ooooooooooo

- Ban-chan ?

Les deux Get Backers étaient allongés sur le lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Quoi ?

- Merci d'être venu me chercher.

- Idiot, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais t'abandonner ?

- Ban-chan…

Ginji enfouit sa tête dans le cou du brun.

- Dors maintenant.

- Bonne nuit Ban-chan.

Ooooooooooo

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Jûbei se réveilla en pleine nuit.

- Kazuki, tu ne dors pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je le ressens, c'est tout.

- Tu sais Jûbei, j'ai eu une idée.

- Laquelle ?

Le cracheur d'aiguille, allongé sur le dos, sentit alors un poids sur lui.

- Kazuki ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Le tisseur s'était installé à califourchon sur lui.

- Aide-moi à me souvenir comment c'était toi et moi. Je veux retrouver nos sensations. Jûbei, fait moi l'amour comme si rien avait changé. S'il te plaît.

L'aveugle resta muet un moment. Etait-ce une bonne idée ?

Oooooooooooo

Pendant la nuit, Shido fut réveillé par une présence dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et aperçut une silhouette sombre et familière près de la fenêtre. Il se redressa vivement.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là Jackal ?

**A suivre… Reviews ???**


	7. Enfin!

**Note :** mirki à ceux qui laissent des reviews ou qui lisent ma fic.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Kazuki ? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

Le tisseur soupira.

- Je veux retrouver la mémoire et nos sensations. Jûbei… S'il te plaît…

L'aveugle leva les bras et posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, assis à califourchon sur lui.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne solution.

- Tu n'en sais rien !!! Il faut essayer pour savoir si ça fonctionne.

L'androgyne se pencha afin d'atteindre les lèvres de l'aveugle.

- Kazuki…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, « prisonnier » d'un tendre baiser. Le tisseur en profita alors pour poser ses mains sur le torse légèrement découvert de son protecteur. Jûbei commençait à avoir chaud mais fit appel à tout son self-contrôle afin de repousser les avances tentantes de son amour.

- Ca suffit Kazuki ! Je souhaite que tu retrouves la mémoire, mais pas de cette façon. Ce n'est pas bien de faire ça alors que tu ne te souviens même pas que nous sommes bien plus que des amis.

- …

Vexé, Kazuki se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. Jûbei grogna contre lui-même et quitta le lit à son tour afin de rejoindre son trésor et de s'excuser. Il marcha prudemment jusqu'à la porte et frappa.

- Kazuki, écoute moi.

- Va t-en, je vais prendre ma douche.

- Kazuki, s'il te plaît. Je m'excuse.

- Casse-toi !!!!

Le cracheur d'aiguilles entendit alors un bruit sourd.

- Kazuki ?

Pas de réponse. Inquiet, l'aveugle défonça la porte avec un coup de pied et trouva le tisseur allongé sur le sol froid.

Oooooooooooo

- Jackal ?? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venu t'enlever mon petit Shido.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Disons que j'ai décidé de commencer à t'apprivoiser dès maintenant.

Akabane s'approcha lentement du lit.

- Zoomorphie, le guépard !

Le Beast Master s'enfuit par la fenêtre en jetant un regard amusé au docteur. Celui-ci souriait et partit à la poursuite de sa proie.

Après plusieurs mètres, ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit bois.

- Shido-kun ? Où es-tu ?

- Ici…

Le jeune homme venait d'enlacer Kurodo par derrière. Ce dernier se retourna afin de voir l'objet de ses désirs. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques instants avant que Shido ne s'échappe encore, excitant de plus en plus Jackal. Leur course poursuite se termina dans une petite crique où le Beast Master fut pris au piège entre Akabane et la paroi d'un énorme rocher.

- Game over mon petit Shido. Game over.

Oooooooooooooo

- Kazuki !!!!!

Jûbei, complètement paniqué, chercha à tâtons une quelconque trace de blessure et sentit du sang sous ses doigts quand il arriva au front de l'androgyne. Il devina que celui-ci avait dû glisser et se cogner la tête avant de perdre connaissance. Le cracheur d'aiguilles souleva son amour et le prit dans ses bras, avant de s'asseoir contre le mur de la salle de bain. Il repéra alors la respiration régulière du tisseur et sourit de soulagement. Il lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne conscience.

- Mmh ?

Kazuki ouvrit lentement les yeux, encore un peu sonné.

- Jûbei ?

- Kazuki !! Tu vas bien ? Ta tête ne te fait pas mal ?

- Non, ça va. Dis-moi, qu'est ce qu'on fait assis par terre dans la salle de bain ?

- Euh… Je pense que tu as glissé et que tu t'es cogné.

- Ah… Ce que je voulais dire, c'est pourquoi j'étais dans la salle de bain en pleine nuit ?

L'aveugle resta silencieux un moment.

- Tu étais vexé par ce que je venais de te dire.

- Ah… J'ai oublié, tant pis. Dis moi, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que toi et Midô êtes venus nous sauver. Est-ce que Ginji va bien lui aussi ? Et puis, où est Shido ?

- Kazuki !!! C'est merveilleux !!!

Il étreignit fortement son amant et l'embrassa avec joie.

- Oui, l'empereur va très bien et Shido est entre les mains d'Akabane…

- Hein ?

- Mais je suis tellement heureux que tu te souviennes de tout !!

- De quoi parles-tu Jûbei ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'oublie mes amis et, et toi, enfin, nous plutôt.

- Pour rien… Bienvenue Kazuki, bienvenue chez nous.

Le tisseur haussa les épaules, ne comprenant qu'à moitié les divagations de son protecteur. Toutefois, il était heureux d'être de nouveau avec lui, dans ses bras, alors que pendant le mois où il avait vécu l'enfer, il avait pensé ne jamais le revoir.

Ooooooooooo

- J'ai gagné mon petit Shido. Tu ne peux aller nulle part cette fois ci.

- …

Akabane l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser.

- Je vais enfin pouvoir goûter à mon prix pour t'avoir sauvé.

Il déposa une pluie de baisers dans son cou.

- Tu, tu étais sérieux Jackal ?

- Bien entendu. Et puis, si tu pouvais m'appeler Kurodo se serait très gentil de ta part.

- Je, je vais essayer. _Mais alors, il me faisait vraiment des avances… Je devrais peut-être me débattre… Ou peut-être pas…_

Les mains de médecin sur son torse lui firent définitivement changer d'avis. Kurodo avait déjà retiré son chapeau, ses gants et son manteau ; avant d'ôter le T-shirt de son vis-à-vis.

Ooooooooooooo

- Dis Ban-chan, je suis inquiet pour Shido.

- Mais non, mais non.

Ooooooooooooo

La langue brûlante de Jackal sur sa peau lui donnait tellement chaud, qu'il en frissonnait. Shido décida alors de ne pas se laisser totalement faire et il déboutonna la chemise d'Akabane qui semblait ravi.

- Alors on se prend au jeu mon petit Shido ?

- J'en ai bien l'impression.

- Je trouve que tu es encore un peu trop vêtu.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il déboutonna le pantalon du Beast Master.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord Kurodo, on reste à égalité.

Le docteur sourit et acquiesca volontiers.

- Je suis heureux que tu veuilles jouer avec moi Shido-kun.

Ooooooooooo

- Ban-chan !!!!!! J'ai peur qu'Akabane fasse du mal à Shido. Ce type me fait peur !!!!

- Mais non, je suis persuadé qu'il prend bien soin de lui.

- Si tu le dis, je te crois Ban-chan…

Ooooooooooooo

Shido dû vite admettre que le terrible Jackal était vraiment très doué en ce qui concernait les caresses. Toutefois, il n'en restait pas moins sadique. En effet, depuis quelques minutes, Akabane se contentait de titiller du bout des doigts l'intimité de son amant sans pour autant aller plus loin. Frustré, le Beast Master se retrouva contraint de le supplier.

- Kurodo, s'il te plaît… J'en peux plus.

- Volontiers…

Jackal accomplit avec gourmandise la demande de son heureuse victime, la faisant gémir de plaisir. Le médecin présenta alors ses doigts devant la bouche de Shido, qui le regarda un instant, surpris.

- Tu veux pas ?

- Si si…

Shido sourit avant de mettre les doigts dans sa bouche.

Oooooooooooooo

- Je me demande si Shido-san va bien, s'interrogea Madoka. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il fait en ce moment…

A quelques kilomètres de là, des cris de plaisir s'élevèrent de deux corps nus et enlacés dans une splendide petite crique sauvage…

**A suivre… Reviews ???**


	8. Tout est bien qui finit bien

**Note :** mirki à tous ceux qui ont lu ou commenté cette fic !!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

**Voilà, c'est terminé. En espérant que vous ayez apprécié cette petite histoire, je vous dis à bientôt !!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quelques jours plus tard au Honky Tonk.

Ban était assis autour d'une table, un bras autour des épaules de Ginji. En face d'eux, se trouvait Kazuki sur les genoux de Jûbei. Tous les quatre discutaient en attendant la venue d'Heaven. Derrière le comptoir, Paul lisait son journal et Natsumi rangeait la vaisselle qu'elle venait de nettoyer. A ce moment-là, la belle intermédiaire entra.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

Elle sourit joyeusement en apercevant Kazuki et Ginji aussi rayonnant qu'avant. La page tragique de l'entrepôt était définitivement tournée et la vie avait repris ses droits et son cours normal. Le quotidien était de retour et rien ne semblait avoir changé, enfin presque.

La porte du café s'ouvrit sur Shido suivi de près par Akabane.

- Shido !! Tu vas bien ??

- Oui, merci.

- Et, lui, qu'est ce qu'il fout là ? demanda Ban, intrigué.

Le Beast Master rougit et Jackal l'attrapa par la taille, sous le regard incompréhensif des autres.

- C'est très simple Ban, Shido sort avec moi.

- Quoi ???? hurlèrent-ils en cœur.

Alors que le Beast Master approuvait timidement par un signe de tête, ses amis ne purent s'empêcher de dévisager le couple un moment.

- Tout est bien qui finit bien alors !!! lança Ginji joyeusement.

- Oui, tu as raison, lui sourit Heaven.

Tant que nous serons tous ensemble, entourés de nos amis et de nos amours, tout ira bien. Le destin a failli nous séparer, mais il n'a fait que nous rapprocher… alors merci.

**FIN**


End file.
